1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to obstetric forceps. In particular, the invention relates to obstetric forceps which provide feed back to a user when excessive force is applied to a baby's head. The invention also relates to obstetric forceps with improved blades.
2. Description of Related Art
Obstetric forceps for assisting in the birth of a baby are well known. In practice, the amount of pulling force which is applied to a baby during use of the forceps depends on a number of factors. Some of these factors relate to the mother and baby and other relate to the user of the forceps. For example, the user's experience, levels of tiredness and physical size and strength may all affect how much force is applied to the baby while trying to deliver the baby using forceps. If too much force is applied then the baby or mother or both can be harmed in a variety of ways. Alternatively, if a user does not apply enough force, then the use of forceps can be abandoned prematurely in favour of other potentially more invasive or harmful delivery techniques.
Systems that monitor the amount of pulling force applied in use while using obstetric forceps are known. Examples of such systems are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,163,544, 7,014,642 and 5,649,934. However, all of these systems involve electronic equipment to monitor the force and provide an indication of the applied pulling force via a computer. Such systems are complex to use, set up and install, costly and add significantly to the equipment present in a delivery room.
Obstetric forceps are also known in which the amount of pulling force is measured with mechanical devices. Such systems are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,785,381, 3,665,925, U.S. 2003/0220655 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,849. Such forceps provide limited feedback to a user as to how much force is being applied to a baby in use.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide obstetric forceps providing improved user feedback of the force being applied to the baby by the forceps in use.
Further, irrespective of the amount of force applied, it is also possible for forceps to harm the mother and/or baby. This is particularly the case where parts of the forceps engage the skin or soft tissue of the mother and/or baby.
Therefore, additionally or alternatively, it would be advantageous to provide obstetric forceps providing reduced harm to the mother and/or baby in use.